


You Don't Want To (Shoot)

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Multi, Wolf Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Stetopher with feral!peter? Please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Want To (Shoot)

Chris wasn’t sure what to expect when Stiles told him he’d found a friendly feral wolf in the woods. He had tried, multiple times, to explain to Stiles that friendly and feral are two words that should not belong in the same sentence especially when paired with the word wolf. He’d also tried, unsuccessfully, to get Stiles to promise to not go into the woods until Chris had had a chance to deal with the wolf.

Unsuccessful meaning he was now walking through the woods with his errant young lover at his side. Really Chris was not too concerned about them actually finding said wolf as Stiles was making such a racket that the wolf was likely to stay away, feral or not. What he most certainly was not expecting was to walk into a clearing and have this big, ginormous even, black mangy wolf snarl menacingly at Chris at it made it’s way towards Stiles.

Chris tried to shield Stiles but the moment he stepped between his lover and the wolf, the wolf barked it’s displeasure and stalked towards Chris. Every line of its body screamed danger, lips pulled back over teeth, white foamy drool dripping to the ground. 

It froze Chris for a moment, having never been faced with a wild wolf this large, he was unsure how to go about putting it down. Stiles was woefully unprepared to handle this situation and Chris was cursing his stupidity for ever agreeing to let Stiles accompany him. A hand on his shoulder startled him and Chris cursed at himself. He was distracted, mainly by how he was supposed to protect the two of them while also dealing with the wolf, and that could cost him dearly.

He squared his shoulders and lifted his gun. The wolf’s eyes, a red so deep Chris had no name for it, followed the movement. Chris paused to consider it. Stiles’ panting breaths brushed his neck reminding him of what he had to do. 

Stiles’ hand tightened on his shoulder. “Chris, no.” He whispered, leaning closer to Chris.

It shifted the gun in Chris’ hands and that was all the wolf needed to attack. It pounced and Chris’ shot went off, pinging off a tree. Stiles let out a yip of terror and he went down underneath Chris with a groan, the wolf’s body throwing them to the ground. 

Chris knew he was in shock as he body seized, unable to bring his arms up to defend his face as the wolf’s muzzle came rushing down. Stiles sobbed underneath him. The wolf opened it’s mouth stopping centimeters away from Chris’ own and roared at him. 

Spittle flew everywhere, rank putrid breath filling Chris’ nostrils. He flinched back from the sound but all other movement was cut short by a heavy paw landing square in the middle of his chest. 

The wolf was shaking above them, growls continuously falling from it’s mouth. He had no idea why the wolf had stopped, the fear of what was to come flooding through him. This was a nightmare come true and it was all his fault. He hadn’t taken Stiles’ words seriously enough, hadn’t brought out the right equipment. Had decided that traipsing through the woods with Stiles was the right idea when he never would have before. 

A hand ascending in his peripherals pulled his attention. “What the fuck are you doing?” Chris hissed at Stiles. “Put your fucking hand down before he snaps it off.”

Chris didn’t want to grab Stiles’ hand for fear of drawing the wolfs attention to it, away from where it was currently trained on Chris’ face. Stiles continued to raise his hand and Chris watched it as if in slow motion. Stiles’ hand was a mere inch away from the wolf’s head when it’s eyes zeroed in on the limb. Chris’ breath stuttered out of him.

The wolf turned it’s head away, a feint, before whipping it back around. Chris didn’t even have time to say anything before the muzzle hit Stiles’ hand. Chris closed his eyes. 

A thump to his right had him opening his eyes and he turned his head. Stiles’ right arm was flung out to the side, hand still firmly attached. Chris let out a laugh, disbelief colouring his voice. The wolf had just head butted Stiles hand away.

More weight pressed down on his chest causing Chris to cough. The wolf’s growls had lessened but that didn’t mean they were out of danger. He didn’t want to turn his head back to face the wolf but that was the cowards way and he was no coward. He turned his head back to look at the wolf.

The wolf’s eyes seemed to be caught on Stiles, though Chris couldn’t be sure if Stiles’ were looking at the wolf. Chris tried to breathe as faintly as possible, pain radiating up from where the wolf seemed to be resting all of it’s weight on them. Chris wondered how Stiles was managing underneath their combined weight. 

Chris watched as the wolf’s eyes flickered. More of the foamy drool dripping from it’s mouth, landing on Chris’ exposed neck. He managed to contain his shudder. Stiles wheezed beneath him.

That seemed to catch the wolf’s attention and it sprang off of them. Chris only moved so far as to get off of Stiles, he didn’t want to antagonize the wolf. It squared it’s shoulder, hunching back as if preparing to pounce. Chris grabbed Stiles’ hand in his and squeezed. 

The wolf gave a great bark, finishing on a road, before bounding away. Chris watched it go, dumbfounded. Stiles’s laughter filled the clearing.

Chris turned towards him, pulling the pliant young man into his arms as he continued to laugh, tears streaming down his face. Chris knew it would only be moments before Stiles broke down, the fear of what had almost just happened finally piercing through - he knew he himself was close. 

They stayed there, bodies locked together on the cold dirt floor, sobbing together for long moments. Neither wanted to let go, clinging to the physical warmth of what they had almost lost. Eventually they managed to pick themselves up, Chris grabbing up his gun, and they made their way back to their cottage.

It was located on the edge of the woods and completely isolated from their neighbours. Chris knew he’d have to phone around to let the neighbourhood know that a feral wolf was found wondering through the woods and that they should steer clear until Chris had managed to take it out. As the only hunter in the area with anywhere near the right amount of experience for this kind of task, it would fall to Chris’ shoulders to eliminate the threat.

Though is anyone found out about his idiocy of today he knew they’d seriously question his judgement. He wouldn’t blame them either. He really couldn’t even begin to explain how he’d managed to let Stiles talk him into that foray. Never again.

The moment they entered the house Chris banned Stiles from going into the woods until the wolf was caught. It just went to show how traumatized Stiles was by the experience that he didn’t even put up a token protest. Chris locked himself away in his office to plan.

* * *

It had only been two days since the incident that the wolf made another appearance. Chris was out setting traps when it found him. He stilled, kneeling on the ground, as the wolf captured his gaze. He was ready this time and raised his gun, cocking it and aiming all in one breath. The wolf let out an ear shattering roar before taking off and Chris was on his feet to get a better angle in seconds.

Unfortunately those seconds were all it needed to make it’s escape. Chris cursed, pulling the trap out of the ground. He moved it across the clearing, hoping that the change in placement would catch it later.

He made his way quickly back to the house, eyes and ears alert for any sign that the wolf was following him. It was only because he was so on edge that he noticed the little plastic container just off the side of the path. It was smeared in red and when Chris walked over to inspect it closer he recognized the redness as blood. The container too was familiar and Chris felt anger stir through him.

He grabbed up the container and stormed his way to the cottage, barely 50 meters from where he had found the container. He couldn’t believe Stiles would be so stupid. He’d thought after their encounter with the wolf that Stiles would have seen how dangerous it was and how necessary it was to stay away. Clearly he’d thought wrong. 

Stiles was humming away in the kitchen preparing dinner when he walked in. Stiles’ smile fell from his face when he saw Chris and beheld what Chris had in his hand.

“So I don’t need to tell you how incredibly stupid it was of you to _feed a fucking feral wolf_?” Chris ground out through clenched teeth. Stiles opened his mouth and shut it, for once at a loss for words.

“Don’t do it again Stiles. We do not need to bait a wolf like that close to home. We barely escaped last time. I do not want to come home to find you ripped to pieces because you thought it would be a good idea to feed it.” 

Chris watched as Stiles’ eyes hardened and he turned away. He couldn’t fight with Stiles, not while he was this angry. He knew he’d spew more hurtful things and so he walked towards their bedroom to take a shower. Stiles slipped in behind him about ten minutes later and Chris gripped his arms tight.

* * *

Either Stiles had actually listened to Chris and had stopped feeding the wolf or he’d just gotten sneakier. Chris only thought this because three more times the wolf had crossed his path but every time he seemed less wild. The fur was still matted but no longer did it foam at the mouth. It was sneakier as well, only allowing Chris a glimpse here or there before it fled. A feral wolf didn’t think, a healthy one did.

Chris wondered why Stiles kept at it even though he knew the dangers, even though he knew how angry it would make Chris should he find out. Chris tried to put himself into Stiles’ mindset to come up with an answer but he had nothing. 

It was going on four weeks now that Chris had been trying to capture and kill the wolf and his frustration at his lack of results was mounting. Add to that that Stiles was apparently going behind his back and Chris himself was near foaming. 

Chris was making his way back to the cottage after another unsuccessful trip to all of his traps when he heard it, the deep rumble of the wolf. He tensed, fear lacing through his blood, as he realised the sound was coming from the direction of the cottage. _No_.

He took off at a sprint not caring how loud he was. Stiles, his stupid idiot love of his life, could be in danger and that was the only thought racing through his head as he pounded down the path. He skidded to a halt as the cottage came into view, but it was what was happening on his lawn that froze him in his place.

There, sitting on the ground, was the wolf and it was nuzzling into Stiles’ neck. Even seated it nearly dwarfed Stiles. Chris felt his body shiver. One movement could completely end Stiles’ life if the wolf so chose. 

Chris pulled in a deep breath as quietly as he could. He’d have to make his way around the pair so that he could get a good angle to take the wolf down without hurting Stiles in the process. It needed to be a kill shot, anything less and the wolf would be likely to take Stiles down in return.

He followed the trees left, taking to the shadows and hiding behind great trunks. He utilized all of his training, not making a sound. He stepped into the perfect spot and steadied himself against a tree. He raised his gun and silently cursed as the wolf whipped it’s head in his direction. He just knew he hadn’t made a sound.

The wolf moving caused Stiles to follow it’s gaze and he too spotted Chris. _Damnit_.

“Chris, please don’t. It’s perfectly safe. Come out.” Stiles called to him, never once stepping away from the wolf.

“It is _absolutely not_ safe Stiles. Step away. I have the perfect shot. Babe please.” Chris pleaded as Stiles stayed motionless.

“No Chris, you don’t understand. Please come here so we can explain it. Peter is perfectly harmless to us.” Stiles raised a hand and waved him over.

“So now you’ve _named_ it? After I told you not to go out into the woods because it was dangerous, you went anyway. Not only that, you started _feeding_ it. _And now you’ve named it_?” Chris asked, voice raising until he was nearly screaming at Stiles. He couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Chris, if you would just come here I could explain it-” Stiles was cut off by the wolf moving back.

Chris aimed his gun, ready this time. As he cocked his gun he watched in fascinated horror as the wolf’s body started to contort. Sickening popping sounds were coming from it as it’s body morphed and reshaped itself. He was dumbfounded. Surely this was all some nightmare twisting it way through his brain.

He continued to watch, his eyes unable to look away, as the wolf slowly but surely took on the shape of a man. The man was naked, hair a scruffy mess on his head and face and lower Chris noticed as his eyes skimmed over the body. 

The wolf, no man, stood there shuddering. Chris felt his body do the same. Unknowingly he had made his way closer step by step as the wolf transformed and he now found himself only steps away from Stiles and the wolf-man.

“What is this sorcery?” Chris demanded.

“It’s not sorcery Chris. Peter is a werewolf.” Stiles answered him, eyes glued to the naked wolf-man.

“A werewolf.” Chris tested out the word. “How long have you known about this?” He turned his head away from the werewolf, his mind screaming the wrongness of it at him.

“Only today Chris. I swear, I only found out today.” Stiles large eyes pleaded with Chris to believe him.

“Then why did you feed him? He was a feral wolf for all you knew!”

Stiles flinched back at Chris’ harsh words.

“It’s the same reason you never truly tried to shoot me. Why you let other things grab your attention when normally you are a perfect hunter. Why I never hurt you or truly tried to attack you.” Peter spoke for the first time. Chris thought he had a soothing voice and shook his head to scatter those thoughts.

“And what reason would that be?” Chris turned his questions to the werewolf. _This just wasn’t real_.

“You’re my mates. I could no further harm you than you could me.” Peter said, his voice so matter-a-fact though the meaning of the words were slow to sink in to Chris’ mind.

“Mates. As in wolf mates?” Chris asked, needing the clarification. He could really only process one thing at a time and the two in front of him were asking a bit much. Stiles had always been better at accepting the fantastical.

“That but so much more. What we could, hopefully will, have is so deep and vast that I could not explain it all to you. You have to let yourself feel it, open yourself up to the possibility of it. It will be the best thing to ever happen to any of us if we just allow it.” Peter earnestly explained.

Chris shook his head, those words in that voice swaying him where normally he would scoff at such a notion. “No, I can’t accept that. I have Stiles. We have no room for another.”

Stiles’ face fell and that tugged at Chris’ heart. “Chris, I know you can’t feel it because you aren’t letting yourself even contemplate it. I can though. There’s a bond there, and it’s so warm and comforting. I can feel you and Peter both deep down. It’s amazing.” 

Chris watched as Peter’s eyes dilated at Stiles’ words. Stiles had won him over, just like he had Chris many moons ago, with a few short sentences. Chris wasn’t so closed minded that he couldn’t accept a third, he was just so stuck in his ways that change of any kind bothered him.

However, if Stiles told him there was a connection there he could do naught but believe him. Stiles never spoke a lie when it came to his feelings and he didn’t express them lightly, so to hear Stiles speak of this bond moved Chris in a way little else could.

He wasn’t sure this would work and he still didn’t trust that he wasn’t dreaming, _werewolves really_ , but he extended his hand. “Hi Peter, my name is Chris.”

The wolf clasped Chris’ hand with a warm one of his own. It was breathtaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
